


A Different End

by caneeljoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kind of dark, Not A Happy Ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Chara and GN!Frisk. A narration of the Genocide run. The end is different from the game’s. Updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different End

* * *

 

The killing was… mindless. After a while, Frisk stopped feeling the adrenaline rush that came with the slaughter. The first time felt scandalous. The second made her laugh. But it wore off, and death became… commonplace. Frisk stopped feeling accomplished, stopped feeling the rush. Stopped feeling altogether.

 

And while that was happening, the voice urged her onward. Whispering in her ears.  _ Kill them. Make them feel misery. How dare they approach you.  _ Soon the voice became a part of Frisk, rather than existing outside of them. That was when Frisk started tuning out.

 

Oh, they knew that people were talking to them. It was mindless babble, trying to draw Frisk out into the open. But they wouldn’t; couldn’t. Their mind was easier to dwell in. It was dark, and sometimes there would be nice things from life before: a bedroom, splashed orange in the sunlight. A cat twining around their ankles, purring into their hand. Held in a warm embrace and so safe, so loved. 

 

That was gone, now. Frisk clung to it.

 

So the voice ran the show. Despite all the claims of “determination” everywhere, Frisk really was a weak-willed child. They just wanted everything to go away. Just wanted to be alone.

 

Dust, dust, dust. It didn’t make a difference whose it was. Skeleton dust, goat dust, they were all monsters. The voice told Frisk they wanted to hurt them. Frisk let go. The voice would keep them safe.

 

Judgement hall. Frisk blinks. For the first time in a while, they float to the surface, and the voice goes silent. 

 

The hall looks like a church. Ethereal, bathed in light. Beautiful.

 

“you’ve been busy,” comes a familiar voice. Frisk looks at the skeleton. Forgot his name. Forgot everything.

 

And so he kills them. Once, twice, three times. Frisk doesn’t even try. They just let the blade rip through their body, again and again and-

 

_ Let me help,  _ the voice creeps in.  _ Let’s show him the true meaning of this world. _

 

Frisk, tired of the pain, floats away.

 

Another memory. Frisk sees a soft toy, shaped like a bear. Like a monster, but nice, and it doesn’t move. It loves them.

 

The king of the monsters has a moment to wonder why this human is crying before he’s murdered like the rest.

 

Barrier. Frisk brightens. They’re holding a soul in their hand. They cross the barrier and step into the light.

 

_ So.  _

 

Frisk hears the voice, but sees a person. Standing in front of them is a near-mirror image of themself, except the shirt is green with a single stripe, and the eyes… red eyes. The smile is different, too.

 

_ We made it.  _ The person smiles.  _ Greetings. I am Chara. Thank you… Your power awakened me from death.  _

 

_ My “human soul.” My “determination.” They were not mine, but yours. _

 

Frisk stares, uncomprehending.

 

Chara smiles.  _ And here we are.  _ She sweeps one arm wide, and the blackness dispels to reveal a cliff overlooking a landscape. The sun is setting in the distance. 

 

_ So, what should we do now?  _ Chara’s eyes gleam red.  _ Our souls share a body, so that makes us partners. _

 

_ The Underground is deserted, and no fun at all. But this world… all the humans! So much potential for fun. _

 

Frisk opens their mouth, then closes it. They’ve forgotten how to speak.

 

_ What do you say, partner? Let’s have some fun. _

 

A step forward. Frisk’s eyes are glued to the setting sun. Emotions start bubbling in their gut. They can’t place any of them, but words come into their mind: sadness. Pain. Guilt.

 

So much guilt.

 

Another step forward.

 

_ We don’t have all day,  _ Chara says, voice colored with impatience.  _ The sun is setting, Frisk. I’m giving you a choice, here. Let’s stay partners, or I’ll take your body and have fun without you. _

 

Another step, another. Frisk is standing at the edge of the cliff.

 

_ Yes, I know. Sunset. It’s pretty. Stop stalling, Frisk.  _

 

Frisk turns around suddenly. Guilt is tearing them into pieces. No, not guilt, they realize…

 

Regret.

 

“It’s too late, isn’t it?” they ask. 

 

Chara knows what Frisk means. They are sharing a body, after all. 

 

_ Far too late,  _ she says gleefully.  _ Your saves are gone, Frisk. I destroyed them. _

 

“Oh.” A small noise. Now Frisk knows what to do.

 

_ Have you made your decision? _

 

Yes.

 

“Yes,” Frisk says. “But I don’t think you’ll like it much.”

 

Chara’s eyes go impossibly wide as Frisk falls backwards, off the edge of the cliff.

 

_ NO!  _ Chara tries to yank Frisk’s body back, but it’s too late. Chara finds herself falling next to them.

 

Time slows.

 

“No more saves, no more second tries,” whispers Frisk.

 

_ I don’t want to die. _

 

Frisk realizes: they  _ do. _

 

Dust, dust, dust. There’s dust flying everywhere. Dust and tears.

 

The sun sinks below the horizon.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
